


Live On.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [190]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Shakespearean for absolutely no reason, descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: There once was an ocean which disappeared. In its place, a valley emerged, teeming with life and beauty.It lived on.





	Live On.

Flowers did blossom from the exsufflicate hulls of broken ships in the valley which wast once an ocean. Long grass did sprout from the former seabed, hills did roll whence they did has't once been thousands of feet below surface level, and the gudgeon wast did replace by insects, birds, and field mice. A few young trees did has't just begun to bewray their heads above the grass. 

Above those folk, the glorious blue of the ope sky did smile down upon the valley which wast once an ocean. Blue marguerites, poppies and clover poked out between the swathes of green. The clouds did do catch those folk within their gaze and did hold those folk thither, entranced. And the travelling lamp did smile down upon those folk, the creator of such beauty from the destruction of the ocean. 

Below the surface, shells and sand wast piled up and did force downwards below the flush topsoil, preserving the graves of the remaining flote creatures for another eternity. And the life which emerged above did live on, oblivious of the bodies they did walk ov'r day after day after day. The valley which wast once an ocean wast anon a cemetery and a nursery, life and death, desire and misery, warmth and bitter cold, did wet and dry, an oxymoron of nature.

't did live on.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Shakespearean language.
> 
> Original Number- 139.


End file.
